Caminos diferentes, Mismo destino
by K.mogami
Summary: Sho y Kyoko están muy enamorados, comprometidos a casarse, ambos debutan junto con sus amigos en LME, pero el destino les juega una mala broma y Sho desparece en un confuso accidente al cual se le da por muerto. Ren quien también iba en ese viaje es quien ayuda a Kyoko a recuperarse de ese amargo destino, pero nada es como parece.
1. Chapter 1

Caminos Diferentes, Mismo Destino

Este es una historia totalmente alterna al Manga pero a la vez tiene mucho de el, pero me lleva tiempo rondando la cabeza y tenía que escribirla.

Espero que les guste.

Bueno aclaro que esta es mi historia pero los personajes le perteneces a Nakamura-sama

Aclaro que será:

**Diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

Primer Amor

Kyoko y Shoutaro tienen 18 años, desde los hace3 años son novios, un noviazgo que siempre ha sido puro e inocente, jamás han pasado mas allá de besos y abrazos, ya que él la ama tanto que respeta y respetará hasta el día que ellos contraigan matrimonio ese es su ideal, y el de ella también, él es su primer amor, su único amor.

El amor de ellos nació desde muy pequeños, ellos han estado juntos desde que son unos niños. Los padres de Sho, la criaron desde los 6 años como a una hija ya que los padres de Kyoko en un viaje de negocios la dejaron a sus cuidados para realizar un viaje de negocios, pero cuando volvían de ese viaje proveniente desde España, el avión privado en el que venían sufrió un desperfecto técnico precipitándose al vacio sin dejar sobrevivientes. Los padres de Kyoko tenían una cadena de tiendas de ropa exclusiva, y gran parte de los diseños de vestuario, eran de su madre, una de las diseñadoras más importantes de Japón y su Padre el presidente de la compañía. Los padres de Sho eran socios y amigos de la infancia de ellos, tanto que los padres de Kyoko y de Sho celebraron sus bodas el mismo día, haciendo una gran fiesta, y tanto la madre de Kyoko y de Sho quedaron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, por lo cual solo existe un mes de diferencia entre ambos. Siempre se mantenían ambas familias en contacto, y en esa oportunidad los Padres de Kyoko decidieron ir solos a ese viaje ya que también lo tomarían como un breve descanso para poder estar juntos y descansar, solo fueron 2 semanas inicialmente, una semana para cerrar los negocios donde expandirían tiendas hasta Europa y una semana para descansar, pero jamás pensaron que nunca volverían a ver a su amada hija, la razón de sus vidas, por quien ellos darían todo.

Los padres de Sho, quienes además eran los padrinos de Kyoko asumieron su crianza, la madre de Sho, quien también era diseñadora, se dedico a la crianza de ambos, de su hijo y de la pequeña, y el Padre de Sho, asumió la presidencia de la empresa, no obstante, siempre con el ideal que cuando ambos chicos crecieran se hicieran cargo de la empresa.

Kyoko cuando paso el accidente escucho hablar a los padres de Sho, siempre supo lo que les paso a sus padres, lo del accidente, y cuando llegaba las noches por varios meses era Sho quien la consolaba contándole historias de cuentos de hadas que siempre a ella le habían gustado y por lo general terminaban quedándose dormidos juntos. Los padres de Sho la criaron como a una hija, dándole la educación que ella merecía, tratando de ser unos padres para ella, pero siempre respetando que ella tenía sus padres que desde el cielo la cuidaban y que ellos jamás podrían reemplazar, pero ellos si podían estar junto a ella, dándole ese amor y cuidado que ella se merecía.

Sus estudios fue en el mejor colegio del país junto a Sho, un instituto privado en Kioto. A pesar que aun eran niños, ellos tenían claro que al crecer debían hacerse cargo de las empresas Mogami Style. A medida que iban creciendo también crecía un amor entre ambos, un amor puro y lleno de inocencia, de esto eran testigo sus únicas amigas, Kanae y Chiori, a las cuales conoció en secundaria y se mantuvieron unidas hasta la actualidad, ellas eran las únicas amigas verdaderas que tenia, ya que por ser tan cercana a Sho, se gano el odio de muchas compañeras que la molestaban constantemente, ya que Sho, desde muy joven siempre fue el chico más popular del colegio, el más guapo, el más inteligente, el mejor deportista además de ser la voz principal de una banda formada con un grupo de amigos en el colegio, pero que siempre tenía ojos solo para Kyoko. Sho también se había ganado la enviada de muchos chicos del Instituto, ya que Kyoko era la chicas más admirada desde la secundaria, ella con su tez blanca, sus ojos color miel, su cabellera negra y larga, su cuerpo que si bien no tenía grandes atributos, eran acorde a su estatura y su porte de modelo que le fue enseñado por su madre, que le había permitido participar en sus desfiles cuando ella aun era pequeña y nunca se olvido como hacerlo, además ella siempre participaba en las actividades que realizaba el instituto, siempre era elegida junto con Sho con la reina de los festivales cada año, era la actriz principal del taller de teatro donde también estaba Sho, y también participaba en la Banda de Sho como cantante secundaria y bajista, lo que hacía que ganara muchos admiradores pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sho.

Era su ultimo año en aquel instituto, a solo horas de graduarse con los máximos honores ambos. Sho y Kyoko, junto a su banda integrada por Reino que era otra de las voces y tecladista, Miroku quien era el baterista, Hikaru en la guitarra, se preparaban para la última presentación antes de la graduación, todos eran amigos desde la infancia, a pesar que Reino y Hikaru siempre han estado enamorados de Kyoko, siempre han respetado el amor que se profesan ambos además de que Sho es su mejor amigo. Además de ser esta la última presentación, Sho les tiene una sorpresa a todos, el ama la música, es su pasión junto con Kyoko, ambas son sus razones de vida, y esa tarde serán visitados por productor de Tokyo de una de las empresas musicales y de entretenimiento más grande LME. Solo lo sabe Sho, el quiere profesionalizar su carrera pero junto con sus amigos, reconoce que todos tienen un gran talento.

Mientras realizan la presentación de su nueva canción, todos en el salón disfrutan al máximo y vibran con la canción, es un estilo Visual, pero muy contagioso, todos están disfrutando, los alumnos, profesores, los directivos del Instituto, los padres, los Padres de Sho y el productor.

Al terminar la canción, todos se levantan entre aplausos, ovaciones a la banda y felicitaciones. Terminada la presentación y retirándose del escenario, proceden con la graduación, donde Sho y Kyoko son graduados con máxima distinción, quedando en el muro de los alumnos destacados del Instituto. Los señores Fuwa, están orgullos de los chicos, a pesar que ellos ansían que se casen pronto y tomen las riendas de la empresa, permiten que los chicos continúen con una vida universitaria y cumplir el sueño de convertirse en artista sin oposición alguna a ambos, ya que él quiere convertirse en un Idol de la música y ella en una gran actriz reconocida en Japón, pero también tienen conciencia que en algún momento deberán tomar la administración de la empresa, pero mientras ello pase, permitirán que cumplan sus sueños como lo hicieron ellos jóvenes y juntos.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, el productor se acerca a hablar con los chicos, que en ese instante se habían reunidos por Sho.

** -Buenas Noches chicos, me presento, mi nombre es Matsumoto Shun, soy productor musical de LME y hoy he venido a ver su presentación- **Les dice a unos chicos sorprendidos, menos uno **– Me encanto su presentación el día de hoy, había escuchado hablar de ustedes, pero jamás me imagine lo realmente bueno que son y deseo que ustedes firmen un contrato con nosotros y trabajar para realizar su debut de forma profesional, que me dicen chicos?- ** les dice con una sonrisa esperanzadoramente con una respuesta afirmativa de los chicos.

Todos están con los ojos abiertos, a pesar que fue Sho quien consiguió que el productor fuera a verlos, jamás pensó que lograría que el tomara tanta atención y tan pronto les ofreciera esa oportunidad. Kyoko estaba sorprendida, Hikaru, Reino y Miroku se miraban desconcertados, pero felices, todos querían tener alguna vez una oportunidad así, pero jamás en esas circunstancias. Todos se miraron, y al parecer todos entendieron sus respuestas por lo que dijeron de forma coordinada **– Si, Matsumoto-sama, claro que aceptamos-** al ver la respuesta tan coordinada rie.

**-Bien, entonces preparen todo, y dentro de una semana los espero en Tokio, en la oficinas de LME,** **aquí tienen mis datos- **les acera una tarjeta** –me llaman cuando estén en Tokio y comencemos a trabajar, de momento me retiro, disfruten de su fiesta, y nos vemos en una semana, adiós chicos- **se aleja de ellos despidiéndose con la mano.

**-Sho-chan, tu sabias algo de esto?-** le pregunta Kyoko a Sho.

**-Kyoko-chan, si lo sabía, yo fui quien se contacto para que viniera ese productor, perdóname por no decirlo, pero quería darles una sorpresa a todos**- la mira pidiéndole disculpas con su mirada.

**-Wow Sho-chan, jamás pensé que pasaría algo así, ya me estaba resignando a tener que trabajar en la empresa de mi padre después de la universidad, pero esto es genial!-** decía un entusiasmado Hikaru.

**-Si, tendremos que comenzar por cambiar nuestro look, por algo mas visual, me siento realmente emocionado por esto- **decía Miroku quien miraba a su hermano Reino.

**-Aish, jaja ya estas pensando en eso jaja- **Reino miraba a Miroku como este ya estaba comenzando a volar en su imaginación.

**-Sho-chan, pero estas seguro, una semana es muy poco tiempo, yo, yo no estoy segura de irme tan rápido, aunque deseo mucho esto- **Kyoko, le decía a Sho, quien la miraba tiernamente.

**-Kyoko-chan, iremos los dos juntos, jamás te dejare sola ni por un minuto, logremos nuestro sueño juntos si?- **Sho le toma su mano y la mira fijamente.

**-Esta bien Sho-chan, mientras estemos juntos, no pasara nada malo cierto?-** le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los demás se habían retirado para estar junto a sus familias. En eso Kanae y Chiori, se acercan a ver a su amiga para felicitarla.

**-Kyoko-chan! Felicidades-** le decían al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban e interrumpían el abrazo.

**-Chicas, gracias-** Les decía una sonrojada Kyoko, mientras sostenía las manos de Sho.

**-Y a mí no me dirán nadas chicas- **Les decía Sho sonriente.

**-Sho-chan, felicidades a ti también, pero nuestra amiga es Kyoko y la queremos mucho mas a que ti- **Decía Kane riéndose.

**-Jajaja Sho-chan suelta un poco a nuestra amiga para abrazarla-** Chiori trataba de acercar más a Kyoko hacia a ellas, pero Sho aun no le soltaba la mano.

**- Esta bien, aprovéchenla mientras pueden, ya que dentro de una semana nos iremos a Tokyo-** Sho les decía mientras soltaba la mano de Kyoko

Ambas se miraron y devolvieron la mirada a Kyoko y Sho sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Sho-chan, no debes soltar una noticia de esa forma así, chicas, hoy vino un productor musical y quiere que firmemos con LME un contrato para realizar un debut de la banda, por lo cual dentro de una semana nos iremos a Tokyo- **Kyoko estaba sonriendo mientras les decía eso

**-QUEEEE!, -** Chiori estaba sorprendida.

**-Kyoko-chan es verdad entonces que te vas-** Kanae comenzaba a asomarse una sonrisa en su rostro-

Kyoko la miro sorprendida, ya que Kanae comenzaba a sonreír, y al mirar a Chiori también esta estaba sonriendo.

**-Kyoko, también nosotras veníamos a decirte, que habíamos tomado la decisión de ir a Tokyo para audicionar en LME para convertirnos en grandes actrices- **le decía Kanae a una sorprendida Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, pero feliz ya que sus mejores amigas también irían a la misma empresa a audicionar, y como ellas tenían mucho talento sabía que les iría excelente.

**-Chicas, yo se que les ira excelente, así que porque mejor nos vamos todos juntos a Tokyo?-** Les decía Kyoko mientras las miraba felices y después miraba a Sho quien le movía la cabeza asentando para confirmar que también le agradaba la idea.

**-Claro que sí!-** ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo.

6 DIAS DESPUES

Todos estaban en la estación de Kioto esperando que saliera el tren hacia Tokyo, optaron por este medio ya que así aprovecharían de ver el paisaje y estar tranquilos las últimas horas, ya que a partir del día siguiente todo seria mas agitado

Sho había llamado a sus padres para informarles que se irían a Tokyo, estos después de que enteraron en la graduación se habían marchado a Tokyo para su llegada y preparar dos departamentos para las chicas y otra para los chicos, al principio no están muy de acuerdo, pero su hijo era primera vez que les pedía algo, y era para cumplir su sueño, y si bien ellos querían que tomaran la administración de la empresa, también les habían prometido que dejarían que cumplieran sus sueños.

Al llegar a Tokyo, los padres de Sho, los estaban esperando para llevarlos al condominio y dejar que se instalaran, ya que al día siguiente todos comenzarían con el primer paso de cumplir su sueño.

Una vez instalados en los departamentos, que tenían de todo, Sho fue a buscar a Kyoko para invitarla a cenar esa noche, así que se dirigió al departamento de las chicas.

**-Buenas noches Kanae-san, ya están instaladas?- **le preguntaba Sho mientras entraba al departamento.

**-Así es, pero no creo que quieras saber detalles de cómo fue- **le decía Kanae, ya que entendía que no era una visita formal, pues Sho llevaba un Smoking y flores en la mano -** espera un momento, iré a buscar a Kyoko, acaba de salir del baño y está en su dormitorio-** Kanae se dirigió al dormitorio de Kyoko dejando a Sho en la sala.

**-Permiso-** decía Kanae, mientras entraba a la habitación- **Kyoko, Sho-chan vino a verte, creo que invitara a salir, ya que viene de smoking y flores- **Le decía con un tono pícaro.

Kyoko la miro sorprendida, termino de colocarse una blusa de color celeste, llevaba una fada de color blanco y salió hacia la sala.

**-Suerte amiga-** le decía Kanae mientras le cerraba un ojo, Kyoko solo salió sonriendo de ahí.

Mientras Kyoko salía, Chiori salía del baño, le iba a hablar a Kyoko pero la alcanzo Kanae, y se escondieron para poder que escuchar.

**-Hola Sho-chan-** le decía una dulce Kyoko, algo sonrojada al ver las hermosas rosas que Sho llevaba, se acerco a darle un beso en los labios a su novio.

**-Hola Kyoko-chan-**le decía mientras le respondía y le entregaba el ramo de flores _**-**_**Kyoko, podemos salir esta noche a cenar fuera? Necesito conversar contigo-** Decía un Sho todo sonrojado.

**-Claro, dame un momento, me arreglo y salimos- **Kyoko toma las flores y busca un florero para dejarlas en agua. Se va a su dormitorio, ahí están sus amigas saltando y felices porque ellas creen saber lo que pasara, pero Kyoko no las deja hablar y les pide que la ayuden a escoger un vestido.

**-Sin duda este es el mejor- **Kanae la mira, Kyoko había elegido un vestido blanco, liso que llegaba hasta las un poco más de las rodillas, strapless, que acentuaba muy bien su figura, se soltó su larga cabellera rizando un poco las puntas y se maquillo levemente.

**- Si quieres que a Sho-chan se le caiga la baba, lo así como estas lo conseguirás-** decía una Chiori emocionada por su amiga.

**-Bien chicas me voy, no me esperen porque no les diré nada hasta mañana, ok jajaja- **decía Kyoko al salir casi corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para evitar que sus amigas salieran, ellas entendieron, pero salieron a escondidas para que no las vieran.

Sho estaba mirando por la gran ventana de la sala, el paisaje era hermoso, la torre de Tokyo se veía en todo su esplendor y las luces hacían que todo se viera más hermoso aun, de pronto sintió cerrar la puerta y al girar ve a Kyoko y no puede evitar abrir su boca –_Dios, gracias por permitir que esta hermosa mujer este a mi lado, las rosas que traje no se pueden comparar con su belleza, ese vestido, su pelo, sus labios carmesí, dios como amo a esta mujer- _Sho sale de su trance y se acerca para besar suavemente a Kyoko.

**-Nos vamos?-** Le dice un sonrojado Sho

**-Sí, vamos- **le responde una roja Kyoko.

Salieron del departamento, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y Sho tomo el vehículo que le había dejado su padre para esta ocasión, pues le había pedido su consejo y el gustoso le indico que hacer.

**- Y este auto Sho-chan? -** pregunto Kyoko.

**-Es de Otou-san, me lo dio para que podamos movilizarnos.**

**-Ah- **Decía Kyoko.

**-Muy bien hemos llegado a nuestro destino- **Sho sale del auto para abrir la puerta de Kyoko.-**Adelante, hermosa princesa-** ante esto Kyoko se pone roja, y de pronto se imagina bajando de una carroza y su príncipe es quien la recibe.

Se encontraron en el restaurant más famoso y lujoso de Tokyo, Nakata. Una vez dentro, piden la cena, Sho-chan solo pide jugo para ambos, ya que ninguno ha tomado alcohol y no quería que eso pudiese arruinar el momento, mientras retiraban la cena que ambos disfrutaron entre risas y recuerdos del instituto, llega el momento del postre, momento que Sho había esperado que llegara toda la noche. Una vez que llego el camarero con el postre, Kyoko mira más que sorprendida a Sho, era un postre de frutas rojas dispersas formando un corazón con un glaseado de chocolate alrededor y al centro un corazón de pudin que tenía un anillo, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante pequeño.

Sho mira atento a la reacción de Kyoko, quien estaba felizmente sorprendida, era lo que había esperado desde hace mucho, su sueño, casarse con su amado príncipe, su amor de toda la vida.

**-Kyoko- **sacando el anillo del pudin y tomando la mano izquierda de Kyoko- **quisieras casarte conmigo? **- Sho mientras decía eso estaba realmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.

**-Sho, sabes cuál es la respuesta cierto?- **lo mira, el sonríe al ver sus ojos** –claro que si mi amor, te amo mas que ha nada de este mundo, claro que quiero ser tu esposa-** Sho ante esto se levanta e la mesa, sin soltar la mano de Kyoko, le coloca el anillo y la besa dulcemente.

Luego de algunos instantes, comienzan a retirarse, esperaran hasta que sea el debut de la banda para casarse, no tienen apuros pero si quieren que eso se cumpla primero. Llegando al edificio, Sho la deja en su departamento, se despide con beso y un abrazo y la deja entrar, y se va a su departamento que se encontraba un piso más abajo.

Al entrar, Kyoko aun no da crédito a lo vivido en esa noche, por lo que comienza a ver su mano y se da cuenta que todo es real, sus amigas a pesar de todo la estaban esperando, no podían dormir y al verla entrar y mirarse la mano salieron corriendo donde ella a preguntar que había pasado y pidiendo detalles, ella no le quedo otras más que contar todo, feliz porque estaba compartiendo con sus mejores amigas uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Sho ´por su parte al llegar al departamento, fue abordado por Hikaru, Miroku y Reino, quienes sabían que iba a ser, estaban feliz por su amigo y querían saber cuál era la respuesta de Kyoko, aunque ya sabían cual respuesta, puesto que el amor que se tenían era sabido por todos.

Bueno, espero que no me maten antes de terminar este fic, hace mucho que quería escribir esto, hasta que me venció y no pude resistir a escribirlo.

No crean que me olvidado de mi amado Ren, pero todo a su tiempo. No todo por es de color de rosa en la vida de Kyoko.

AVANCE PROXIMO CAPITULO

Kyoko corria por las calles de Tokyo hacia LME, esperanzada que la noticia que la habían dado era una broma de mal gusto y que todo estaba bien, que solo se habían equivocado y que no se trataba de su Sho-chan.


	2. El accidente que todo cambio

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**-Kyoko- **sacando el anillo del pudin y tomando la mano izquierda de Kyoko- **quisieras casarte conmigo? **- Sho mientras decía eso estaba realmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.

**-Sho, sabes cuál es la respuesta cierto?- **lo mira, el sonríe al ver sus ojos** –claro que si mi amor, te amo mas que ha nada de este mundo, claro que quiero ser tu esposa-** Sho ante esto se levanta e la mesa, sin soltar la mano de Kyoko, le coloca el anillo y la besa dulcemente.

Luego de algunos instantes, comienzan a retirarse, esperaran hasta que sea el debut de la banda para casarse, no tienen apuros pero si quieren que eso se cumpla primero. Llegando al edificio, Sho la deja en su departamento, se despide con beso y un abrazo y la deja entrar, y se va a su departamento que se encontraba un piso más abajo.

Al entrar, Kyoko aun no da crédito a lo vivido en esa noche, por lo que comienza a ver su mano y se da cuenta que todo es real, sus amigas a pesar de todo la estaban esperando, no podían dormir y al verla entrar y mirarse la mano salieron corriendo donde ella a preguntar qué había pasado y pidiendo detalles, ella no le quedo otras más que contar todo, feliz porque estaba compartiendo con sus mejores amigas uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Sho ´por su parte al llegar al departamento, fue abordado por Hikaru, Miroku y Reino, quienes sabían que iba a ser, estaban feliz por su amigo y querían saber cuál era la respuesta de Kyoko, aunque ya sabían cual respuesta, puesto que el amor que se tenían era sabido por todos.

**EL ACCIDENTE QUE TODO CAMBIO**

Al día siguiente todos se presentaron en las oficinas de LME, Kanae y Chiori se dirigieron a la audición para actrices y los demás fueron a encontrarse con Matsumoto-san para ver el tema de su debut, sus canciones y lo demás.

Mientras iban caminando, Kyoko iba algo distraída y choco con un hombre.

**-Sumimasen-** dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**-Debes ver bien por donde andas, pudo haber sido peor-** Le dijo una voz extremadamente sensual pero fría.

**-Te encuentras bien?-** Le dijo otra voz, pero esta tenía un tono de preocupación y ternura.

**-Si, me encuentro bien-** Le dijo, esta vez miro a los dos hombres, el que había chocado con ella era muy apuesto y enormemente alto, el otro un poco más bajo pero igualmente bello.

**-Oh y porque te encuentras aca?-** Le dijo el chico más bajo.

**- Oh lo siento, me presento mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko y estoy aquí porque junto con mi banda firmaremos un contrato para lanzar nuestro primer disco y realizar nuestro debut profesionalmente , y ustedes son?- ** Le pregunto Kyoko.

**-Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito, y él es Tsuruga Ren- **señalando al otro chico y haciendo una reverencia de saludo junto con Ren.

**-Mogami-san, disculpa de dónde eres?- **Le pregunto Ren, durante todo el tiempo de conversación se había dedicado solo a mirarla.

**-Soy de Kioto, porque me pregunta Tsuruga-san?-**Le dijo algo curiosa.

**-Etto, es que se nota que no eres de aquí, por eso-** le dijo algo nervioso.

**-Hey, Kyoko-chan, que haces?- **Sho la había ido a buscar, ya que se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás.

**-Oh, Sho-chan, es que me tropecé con este señor, y me quede platicando con ellos, sumimasen- **le dijo bajando la cabeza.

**-No te preocupes, debemos irnos si, buenas tardes**- haciendo reverencia a los hombres que lo miraban-** con su permiso debemos irnos Kyoko.**

**- Esta bien, nos vemos pronto-** despidiéndose de Yashiro y Ren.

Ambos se fueron a la oficina donde los esperaban los chicos y Matsumoto-san, comenzaron a revisar los detalles del contrato.

Asi pasaron las semanas, se había decido que ocuparían las canciones que ellos habían escrito anteriormente, pues el productor musical que estaba trabajando con ellos encontró muy buena las letras y las bases de las canciones que ellos habían compuesto. Todos tenían alguna canción que ellos habían escrito y formaría parte del disco.

Kanae y Chiori habían logrado entrar a LME, y ya estaban en la escuela de actuación.

Kyoko se encontraba en algunas ocasiones con Ren y Yashiro, con los cuales iba a la cafetería de la agencia y se tomaban un café y conversaban amenamente.

Por otro lado, la relación entre Kyoko y Sho, se hacía más fuerte, estaban profundamente enamorados y ya estaban preparando su debut que sería solo en un par de semanas.

3 MESES DESPUES.

Estaban a solo horas de su debut, lo harían en el gran Domo de Tokyo, las entradas ya se habían acabado, habían tenido mucha difusión y su primer single había sido lanzado hace un mes y desde entonces se mantenía en el primer lugar, habían participado en programas y ya tenían un club de fans. Esta sería un primera presentación que tendrían con público y la sensación de adrenalina y nervios los tenía en el éxtasis.

**-Nos ira excelente, relájate mi amor-**Le decía un Sho algo relajado a Kyoko-chan.

**-Si lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo- **le decía nerviosa Kyoko.

**-Por cierto me encanta tu look, es un cambio radical el que te hicieron, pero te vez hermosa-** Le decía Sho mirando embobado a Kyoko.

**-Tu igual mi chico rubio - **Le decía una sonriente Kyoko.

A los chicos les habían hecho un cambio de imagen radical, A Kyoko le habían cortado su hermosa cabellera y se lo habían teñido naranjo, a Sho le tiñeron el pelo rubio, a Reino platinado y largo hasta los hombros, Miroku lo tenía morado y mucho más largo, tenía unas extensiones y Hikaru de castaño se lo tiñeron negro. Todos vestían de cuero, Kyoko usaba una mini falda y un top, y todos con cadenas y piercing, claro que Kyoko los usaba falsos.

**-Chicos, estamos listos los necesitamos en el escenario ahora, comenzamos en 2 minutos, a sus lugares.-** Les dijo un chico del staff.

**-Es hora, gambatte! -**Grito Sho.

Todos se fueron al escenario, pero unos segundos antes de salir, Sho tomo a Kyoko y le dio un beso tierno, se separaron y se fueron a sus posiciones.

**-Buenas noches mina-san!, Mi nombre soy Nanomiya Kaito, y esta noche nos deleitaremos con esta nueva banda visual…. Les presento a Black Family!**

La gente grito ovacionando a la banda, los chicos comenzaron con la música, su primera canción titulada Prisioner había sido escrita por Sho, y mientras cantaban proyectaban el MV que había sido filmado unos días antes donde Sho, Kyoko y una actriz principiante llamada Mimori eran los protagonistas como dos ángeles y Sho como un demonio.

El concierto debut fue un éxito, la gente acepto el resto de las canciones y el día siguiente seria lanzado el álbum completo.

Así pasaron 6 meses, entre presentaciones, conciertos en Japón. Los Sho, Reino, Miroku y Hikaru, participaban en programas y en desfiles, Kyoko había participado en algunos cameos de doramas, pues había llamado la atención por su actuación en el MV de Prisioner y había participado también en algunos comerciales de tiendas de moda, incluida su misma empresa Mogami Style.

La agenda que mantenían era muy apretada pero Kyoko y Sho siempre se daban su tiempo para estar juntos, además de planear su boda, que sería dentro de unos meses.

Kanae y Chiori participaban en un drama de escolares que lideraba la sintonía en su horario de transmisión.

Después de una semana muy agitada tendrían al fin tendrían un fin de semana de descanso luego de casi 9 meses de arduo trabajo, así que Kyoko y Sho saldrían a pasear.

**-Sho-chan, donde iremos-** Preguntaba Kyoko que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

**-Iremos a descansar a la playa, no podemos ir muy lejos ya que el lunes debo viajar para hacer un desfile el lunes- **Le dijo Sho sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

**-Oh entiendo, tendré que dejar que el novio más guapo del mundo se muestre frente toda esas mujeres que te desean… ohh hay de mi- **le dijo Kyoko dramáticamente pero riendo.

**-Pero este guapo solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer, que por cierto es la más hermosa y más linda novia de todas **- Le dijo Sho-chan.

Al llegar a la playa se registraron en un Hotel, como no era época de vacaciones había poca gente, pero de igual forma debían disfrazarse, ya que a pesar que se sabía de su relación, existían anti-fan de la pareja y temían por su seguridad.

Pasaron el fin de semana en la playa, cenaron juntos, claro que no durmieron juntos, si bien llevaban años juntos ellos aun no habían intimado, ambos querían esperar hasta después de su boda, y así llego el día domingo donde debían volver.

**-Aish, ya llegamos -** decía Kyoko al entrar al edificio donde vivian.

**-Si lo sé amor, pero ya pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- ** Le decía Sho mientras caminaban al ascensor.

Llegaron al departamento de Kyoko, ella lo invito a pasar, Kanae y Chiori estaban cenando, asi que lo invitaron a quedarse.

**-Bien amor, debo irme, mañana debo irme antes de las 6 am-** le dijo Sho despidiéndose en la puerta de Kyoko.

**-Sho, prométeme que te cuidaras ok?-** Le decía Kyoko, algo preocupada.

**-Si amor, no te preocupes, te amo-** le dio un beso y luego se fue a su departamento.

Kyoko esa noche no podía dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía porque, luego de casi 3 horas logro conciliar el sueño.

Se levanto al sonar la alarma, hoy tenia actividades desde las 12 PM, pero estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, asi que siendo las 8 AM, ya estaba bañada y preparando el desayuno. Kanae y Chiori se marcharon temprano por las grabaciones así que estaba sola en el departamento. Una vez listo el desayuno se fue al living con una taza de café y unos omelette, encendió la TV, sintonizo las noticias, pero al ver lo que mostraban en la pantalla la taza de café que sostenía en la mano se estrello con el suelo.

**-Buenos días televidentes, los que están sintonizando en te momento lamentamos decirle que hoy a eso de las 6:30 AM, el avión que llevaba a algunos miembros de LME, cayo en las afueras de Tokyo, existen víctimas fatales y algunos sobrevivientes, pero aun no tenemos nombres confirmados, lo que si nos han informado que dentro del selecto grupo que iban, estaban Fuwa Sho de la Banda Black Family y Tsuruga- Ren, el actor numero uno de Japon, rogamos a Kami-sama que se encuentren bien, volveremos dentro de unos minutos con mas información- ** dijo la presentadora.

Kyoko estaba impactada, esa era la razón de mal estar, estaban en ese avión su novio, y el que se había convertido en su Sempai y amigo Ren y lo más probable su manager también.

No dudo ni un minuto más, cogió su celular y salió corriendo de departamento.

Kyoko corría por las calles de Tokyo hacia LME, esperanzada que la noticia que la habían dado era una broma de mal gusto y que todo estaba bien, que solo se habían equivocado y que no se trataba de su Sho-chan.

Al llegar a LME se encontró con Takarada Lory, el se había convertido en un fan del amor de ella y Sho, siempre había sido un apoyo para ella, al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y preguntarle si era cierto o no.

**-Presidente, por favor dígame que es mentira-** Decía desesperada Kyoko.

**-Lo siento Kyoko-chan es cierto, hasta el momento solo hemos sabido que hay 3 personas muertas, 1 persona desaparecida y las otras 17 personas están vivas algunas en muy mal estado- **decía Lory con mucho dolor.

**-Y Sho-chan, dígame donde esta!-** Kyoko gritaba por saber de él.

**-Kyoko-chan, debes ser fuerte-** Decía Lory abrazándola.

**-QUE..QUE ME QUIERE DECIR!-**Kyoko estaba asustada por la respuesta.

** -Sho-chan esta dentro de las 3 personas muertas-** Le dijo Lory al borde de las lagrimas.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOO! ES MENTIRA! –**Kyoko gritaba.

Fue tanta la impresión que se desmayo, Lory la llevo a la enfermería de LME.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AUN FALTAN MUCHAS NOTICIAS MAS DE LAS QUE SE DEBE ENTERAR KYOKO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
